1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, e.g., an organic light-emitting display device, may be used in mobile display devices such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptops, digital cameras, camcorders, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) or to electric/electronic products such as ultra-thin TVs.